Babysitting Adventures
by gleekinpink
Summary: Kurt and Blaine babysit Rachel and Finn's kids. Fluff.


A/N: Fluff basically.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.

"Emergency Numbers on the fridge, I pre-made dinner. All you have to do is press-" Rachel rambled

"Rachel, we got this." Kurt interrupted.

Kurt and his boy-friend, Blaine were babysitting 8 month-old Chris Hudson and 5 year old Leah, who was playing in her room for Finn and Rachel went out for a date night .

Blaine nodded and smiled down at Chris.

"Come on babe, were going to be late" Finn said ushering Rachel out the door.

Rachel kissed the baby on the head.

"Be good for your uncles!" Rachel called out to Leah.

"If Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine do bad things then scream. Loud" Finn added

earring a eye roll from Blaine and Kurt.

Finally they were left alone. Then the crying started.

"Christy! Your mommy and daddy will be home in a while" Kurt cooed.

Kurt took the crying baby and bounced her in his arms.

The baby looked at Blaine's bow tie and pointed to it

"She wants it!" Kurt said trying to grab his boyfriend's bow tie.

Blaine flew his hands to his bow tie.

"Blaine don't be a baby." Kurt hissed

"I'll go get another toy." Blaine said going into Chris's room.

"Uncle Blaine!" Leah called out from behind him.

Leah looked exactly like Rachel, but she had Finn's nose and mouth.

"Leah!" Blaine said picking up the small girl.

"Is Uncle Kurt holding Chris?" Leah asked with a look of jealously on her face.

"Yes. What's wrong Leah?" Blaine asked sitting down in the rocker chair.

"You wouldn't get it"

"I would."

"You would?"

"I have a younger sister and brother. I didn't like them at first. But now I love them!"

"Everyone pays attention to Chris! Not me! Papa and Grandpa always hold him! Same with Grandpa Burt and Granny Carole!" the younger one rambled.

"Yeah, but when you were younger, everyone wanted to hold you! Everyone fought over you!

"They did?"

"Yup!"

"I guess Chris is okay."

Blaine nodded and hugged Leah.

"Want to know a secret?" Blaine whispered

"I am very good at secrets! Don't tell Mommy this, but Daddy buys me candy! And when I go over Grandpa and Papa's house they let me stay up late and have Coco puffs!"

"Okay your good! But you can't tell anyone okay? I'm going to ask Uncle Kurt to marry me" Blaine whispered

The little girl covered her mouth.

"Can I be your flower girl?" She asked

Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Pinky promise you won't tell?"

She nodded and they hooked pinkies.

"Chris finally fell asleep" Kurt said coming into the nursery.

Kurt placed Chris into his crib and ushered Blaine and Leah out of the room.

"Uncle Kurt!" Leah said and leaped into his arms.

"Hi Leah bear!" Kurt whispered.

"Granny got me some new toys!"

"Can you show us them?" Kurt asked

Leah nodded and lead them to her room. Which was filled with pink and ruffles.

In the corner their was a toy chest filled with toys, courtesy of her grandparents, Aunts and Uncles and Finn, Who couldn't say no.

She held up a baby doll.

"Why she's very pretty. What's her name?" Blaine asked

"Jennifer" and with that she put her doll down.

"Very pretty name" Kurt said with a smile.

"Can we play Candy land?" Leah asked.

"Sure!" Blaine said and with that Leah went to her toy chest and picked up the game.

Leah had won two times, and Blaine won once.

"Tea party time!" Leah called out.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Kurt said with a giggle

She grabbed her Uncles by the hands and had them sit down in the chairs which were at a small table. A broken chair was in the corner.

"What happened to the chair?" Kurt asked

"Daddy sat in it" Leah said and got the pink tea cup set, which was a gift from Quinn, since quote "I made my daddy play tea party"

Blaine laughed.

"And Mommy has a video" Leah added with a giggle.

Leah ran into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and poured it into the tea pot.

Kurt and Blaine poured the "tea" into the cups.

"Pinkies up!" Leah commanded.

They laughed and did what they were told.

"Want to see the video? It's on bookface." Leah asked

"Facebook you mean" Kurt corrected

Leah took them to the computer and Kurt logged into his facebook.

They found the video, of Finn in a tutu and Rachel was hiding behind the bed.

The video had 100 likes, now 101 with Kurt's like.

Finn and Leah playing Tea Party!

Tagged: **Finn Hudson**.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel**, **Burt Hummel,** **Mercedes Evans **and 100 other people like this.

Comments:

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman" :** Some one is whipped.

(5 people like this)

**Quinn Fabary:** So cute!

(**Rachel Hudson **likes this)

**Finn Hudson**: Rachel! And I'm not whipped

Kurt laughed.

"Auntie Quinn is on! Video chat with her!" Leah said

Kurt nodded and pulled up the video chat.

"Hi Auntie Quinn! And Uncle Artie!" Leah waved.

They waved back.

"Hi Leah!" Artie replied.

"Uncle Kurt and Blaine are babysitting me!"

Quinn and Artie waved back.

They talked some more, but it was getting late as Quinn and Artie lived in France.

They said their good-byes.

"Can we have dinner now?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Blaine said turning off the computer.

Dinner was fished within minutes.

"Time for bed, hon" Kurt said.

Leah nodded sleepily and lifted her arms up to Kurt to carry her.

He got her dressed and ready for bed she fell asleep instantly.

Kurt returned to the couch to his boyfriend's arms and they fell asleep.

Rachel and Finn returned home in a hour.

"Should we wake them?" Rachel asked

Kurt was lying on his back and Blaine lying on his chest.

"I guess we should" Finn said and shook the couple gently.

"Wait! This is so going on facebook" Rachel said getting ger camera out to snap a picture.

The end :)

A/N: Too fluffy? :D Review makes me happy :)


End file.
